


As Always?

by beenc0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Growth, Happy Ending, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Long Shot, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nekoma, Not all the time, Personal Growth, Polyamorous Character, Team Dynamics, Teasing, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Training Camp, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everyone is bad at feelings, polyamorous character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenc0/pseuds/beenc0
Summary: Kuroo Testurou's life is always the same. Every single day. The same things repeat, and repeat. He knows when something will happen, hes used to that. He's content with that, hes happy with his boyfriends and his team. But meeting someone at a practice match against Karasuno Changes EVERYTHING.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	As Always?

May 2012

The day had been long and boring. School was easy as always, but Kuroo wanted to blow out some steam. And the best way to do that was to play some volleyball. As always he made his way down the hallways to the gym. And again, as always, he had to grab kenma from his own classroom. Kenmas classmates greeted him, 

“Hello Kuroo-Senpai!”

“Kuroo-San.” 

You could say that the class was used to Kuroo barging into the room to grab kenma for volleyball practice. Kenma, as always, groaned as kuroo dragged him up and pushed him out of the crowded room. Kuroo and Kenma were well known as Nekomas Volleyball dou. They were childhood friends after all. Keeping a grip on Kenma, the halls started to thin out till only a few people remained. At this time, everyday, Yamamoto would appear to quote on quote “Bother” or “Annoy” Kenma. Though the two had always argued, they were friends. Truly, it was funny to Kuroo. And on time, Yamamoto came charging down the hallway,

“YO!” Yamamoto grinned as he threw an arm around Kenma, and as on schedule, Kuroo let go of Kenma.

The trio made their way down to the gym, laughing and making fun of each other. Kuroos life now had a schedule, an everyday routine that he can look forward to.

  1. Wake up
  2. get ready and eat
  3. run over to Kenma's and get him out of bed
  4. hurry to school and as always, be late to homeroom
  5. have class
  6. during lunch, pratice with Kai and Yaku outside
  7. go back to class
  8. school ends
  9. get Kenma and meet up with Yamamoto
  10. go to volleyball practice
  11. go home with Kenma, Kai, and Yaku
  12. Eat dinner 
  13. do homework
  14. call his boyfriends, Bokuto and Akaashi
  15. go to bed



And repeat. He couldn't say it was boring, it was just normal. He liked his life and wouldn't change it. Practice went on as normal as Lev and Yaku fought, Kenma being lazy, and the first years messing around. Coach Nekomata gathered the team as they had finished up cleaning after practice. He usually gave a small speech or something. 

"I have been able to contact Karasuno's new couch Ukai," Coach Nekomata smiled as he watched the team squirm at their rivals name, "And we were able to settle on a practice match later this month. I hope that everyone can play their best and be respectful."

"Uh Coach, what about Lev?" Everyone turned to look at the new player, he had no experience and wasn't too good at playing. 

"We'll talk about that later..." Coach Nekomata shook his head and turned away to let the high-schoolers pack up and leave. 

Kuroo gathered up Kenma and Yaku, pulling Yaku away before he could get the chance to punch Lev in the nuts. Yaku waited by the door as Kuroo rounded up the boy who had his nose up in his games. Kai waited for the trio out by the gates, he sighed as he watched Yaku and Kuroo bicker. The group lived somewhat near each other, so they walked home together. Yaku and Kai never waited for him and Kenma in the mornings, they didn't want to be late like he was. But tonight they took a detour to the local FamilyMart. 

Kenma snooped around till he found a mini apple pie. Kuroo laughed at him and called the pie cute. Yaku started to complain about the store not having an Stir-Fried vegetables laying around. But still, he ended up with a salad. Kuroo found the food that Kai likes weird, Kai likes seafood (algae?) called Sea Grapes. But at this store he just got a cup of noodles, nothing special. Kuroo usually got the stores famous chicken but that had got tiring and he wanted to try something new. The store had options, and he was happy for that. Kuroo found himself standing next to Kenma by the pies. He sighed, he just couldn't figure out what he wanted.

"Hurry up Kuroo, or we'll leave without you," Yaku huffed as he walked down the aisle, Kai right behind him.

"No we wouldn't," Kai shook his head, "What are you getting, Kuroo?" 

"That's the problem! I don't know what i'm getting!" Kuroo raised his voice, "I just want something different."

The other three boys started at Kuroo, letting out a long sigh. But then a voice spoke up, scaring them all,

"Try out some strawberry shortcake, People love them!" The cashier poked their head around the corner to talk to the boys.

"Uh yeah, i'll try that then," Kuroo shrugged and went to eat the shortcake.

Once the shortcake was found, the boys paid for they're items. The cashier offered Kai hot water and chopsticks and Kuroo, as well as Yaku, a fork. Thanking the cashier, they took the offerings. Eating their chosen items, they kept quiet and walked home. Kuroo had yet taken a bite of the shortcake, he just stared at the strawberry placed on top.

"Should I eat the strawberry first?" Kuroo kept staring at the pastry. 

"If you're not going to eat it, give it to me," Yaku grinned as he leaned in close to Kuroo, eyeing the berry. 

"No! i'll eat that first then," Kuroo snorted and plucked off the strawberry, eating it.

Yaku sighed and continued to eat his salad. Kenma and Kai eyed the two, eating their own special treats. Soon, Kai and yaku had to part from Kuroo and Kenma. The two third years waved goodbye and left, leaving Kenma and Kuroo to walk home. They only had a block to walk to get home, Kenma kept himself busy eating the rest of his pie. Kuroo whistled as the two fell into the sink, he put a skip into his step; enjoying the strawberry shortcake. The walk was drawn short, Kenma's and Kuroo's house was now in front of them. Kenma Said goodbye, waving to Kuroo as he walked up his porch. The bed head sighed and turned to go to his own house. He unlocked the door and dragged himself inside. Taking his shoes off he called to his parents,

"I'm home!"

"Good! Dinner is read, Tetsurou," His mother poked her head out from around the doorway. She sighed once she spotted the shortcake in his hands, "At least you didn't eat it all. Now, if you're still hungry, put your bag in your room and come down."

He smiled at his mother, obeying her orders he rushed up to his room. His mother and Father were very accepting when he came out to them. That only made him love them even more. His dad was almost always on business trips but whenever he was home, he'd always ask how Keiji and Koutarou are. His parents didn't totally understand Kuroo but they did try to. The loved him and wouldn't stop. He dropped his school bag by his table and rushed out of his room and down the stairs. His mother smiled as he placed down his treat on the table and sat down with his family. His father had a book out and toyed with his glasses and his mother was setting out pork and rice. He sat down and said good evening and thanked his mother for the dinner. The small family ate and finished what they were doing, heading for bed.

"Don't forget to do your homework Tetsurou!" His father called to the bed head as he started to his room.

"I never forget, dad!" Kuroo laughed and crept up the stairs to his room, but in a second he made a u-turn, "Could I bring my shortcake upstairs to eat?'

"Of course! Don't make a mess," His mother shook her head and waved him off, causing Kuroo to laugh.

Grabbing his shortcake, he rushed up stairs to finish his homework and get to call his boyfriends. He tried to call them and do homework at the same time but always got distracted by Bokuto's shenanigans and ended up not doing it. So that left him getting to see them later. Kuroo would finish his homework and nearly forget about his treat till he was basically done with the torture. He finished up and placed down his pen, rubbing his temples. He knew he had an essay due soon, he was halfway done with it, but he could work on it later. All that he wanted to do was to see his boyfriends. Closing all tabs of homework on his laptop, he went to Skype. He pressed call and the screen popped up with Bokuto and Akaashi smiling.

"KUROO!! Bro! i missed you!" 

"Hi Kuroo-San."

Even though they were in a relationship, Akaashi wouldn’t drop the formalities. But even so, The trio laughed and talked for hours into the night.

* * *

Late May 2012

The bus ride had been long. Well as long as two hours was. Team was restless as they made their way to Karasuno High School. Kuroo couldn't wait to plumish the team, they had been known as the flightless crows from what Akaashi and his knowledge. Bokuto didn't really care, he just wanted to know if Kuroo would tell him about any players or if he won. Yaku tapped his shoulder, drawing him out of his daze of thoughts.

"Yo, we're here!" Yaku grinned.

Kuroo straightened, he hadn't noticed the bus stopping. Couch Nekomata stood and told everyone to wait. Nekoma and Karasuno had been rivals for years, ever since their previous coach Ukai had been the coach of Karasuno. So, Nekomata was happy to play against them, so was kuroo and the rest of the team. Their rivals were here and that's who they wanted to play. Just under an hour, the Nekoma team moved into a small area where they could rest. Inuoka and and Yuki sat in-front of Yamamoto as he started to complain,

"Do our fated opponent, Karasuno, have a female manager? yes or no? My Yakisoba bun says no!" Yamamoto snorted as he talked to the first years. 

Kuroo and Kenma sat close by, minding their own business.

"What? I want them to have one, so I say yes!" Inuoka protested against his upperclassman.

"Same here," Yuki smiled.

"You idiot! We don't have one, so it would be frustrating if they did!" Yamamoto pointed at the two first years, "What if it's far worse, and their manager is both female and BEAUTIFUL? I would never forgive that!" Yamamoto let out a wail and started to tear up.

The first years stared in confusion as he cried out. Soon Yamamoto had gotten up to shout curses out the window. Kuroo groaned and whipped around, "For once In your life Yamamoto, SHUT UP!"

The night continued on as normal, the rest of the team flooding in to get ready for bed. Kuroo let the shenanigans continue on for a while. He laid awake while his team slept, it was late and he couldn’t sleep. Kenma was next to him, he was snuggled under the covers with his phone bright in his face. Kuroo rolled back and forth, he just couldn’t get comfortable. Finally, he sat up and let out a quiet sigh. Kenma turned to look at him, quirking up an eyebrow. Kuroo shook his head and said,

“I’m going outside. Don’t stay up all night,” He grabbed his phone and stood up, carefully making his way out of the full room.

Kenma nodded and turned back to his game, leaving Kuroo in peace. Kuroo walked slowly down the long hallways, making his way outside to the cool air. It was a change compared to the heat of Tokyo but he liked it. It was a nice change. He looked around, looking for a spot to sit down. Spotting an open patch of grass under a light, he sat down. Pulling out his phone he opened his contacts to his group chat with Akaashi and Bokuto. He pressed the call button, switching it to video. And soon, the two of them answered. 

“Kuroo!”

“You should be in bed.”

The two different responses didn’t catch him off guard as they used to, causing him to laugh and apologize. 

“Hey Kou. And sorry Kej, I just couldn’t sleep. I came outside to call you two,” Kuroo smiled and stared at his boyfriends faces. They had been together since the middle of his second year. He met Bokuto at a practice game a year before Akaashi, and Bokuto introduced the beautiful Akaashi to him one day. They are happy together.

Bokuto, as always, made a big ruckus. He always made everyone smile and laugh along with him. The call was still on going till the middle of the night. But a little noise brought Kuroo away from the call. 

“Who’s there?”

“What? Kuroo, you kay bro?” Bokuto seemed to go quiet.

Kuroo stared into the darkness, he turned his head to try to spot someone in the building. A figure slowly showed itself, 

“Sweet Jesus!” Kuroo dropped his phone.

“You shouldn’t be out here. It's dark and past lights out,” A lanky blonde was clearly seen under the lamp light, he has approached Kuroo and now stood next to the sitting teen.

“So what? can't i get some fresh air, kid?” Kuroo smirked as he looked at the blonde. Kuroo couldn’t tell how old he was. Maybe a third year? He was tall enough.

“Kid?” The tall teen snorted, “You look barely older than me.”

“And how old are you?” Kuroo stood up, the blonde was barely taller than him. They looked the same height anyways.

“16. You?” The blonde had a disgusted look on his face. 

“17. Nearly 18.” He studied the blonde. Kuroo stopped and picked up his phone. His boyfriends didn't make a sound during the first part of the confrontation. He said goodbye and disconnected from the call. He shown the phone's bright light in the other teens face, the blonde squinted. 

Kuroo almost visibly swooned. He did not expect the teen in front for him to be this beautiful. He flinched and turned around. The blonde made a face, confused by the weird behavior of the senior player. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Kuroo coughed.

“I could ask you the same thing,” The blonde scoffed, waving his hand at Kuroo.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “What’s your name Blondie?”

“Don’t call me that.” The blonde frowned, turning away from him and walking away.

Kuroo whistled and watched as the cranky teen stomped away. Looking at his phone he saw texts from his boyfriends. They consisted of;

_Bokuto:_

_(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞_

_Kuroo???_

_Who was that??_

**_Akaashi:_ **

**_Are you all right?_ **

**_We’re worried, Kuroo-San ._ **

**Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**I Had to deal with a nosey first year (•̀ᴗ•́)و**

**_Oh alright._ **

**_Glad you’re ok._ **

_(⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃♥︎♥︎♥︎_

_Thank god!_

Kuroo smiled. He knew they had nothing to worry about but he was interested in the first year. Who was he and why did he feel the need to check up on him? And well. Insult him.

**But like.**

**I have to say he was hot af thooo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_SPILL_

_WHAT”D HE LOOK LIKE_

**_._ **

**_Really? He sounded sort of irritated. Maybe you shouldn’t talk about him behind his back…_ **

**I might never see him again.**

**It's fine (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞**

**And Kou, he was blonde, and wore glasses.**

**Even taller than me! Barely tho.**

**Yo his legs thoooooo**

**I swooned**

**_Holy_ **

_YOOOOO NICE_

_I so need to meet him!_

**Only if (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)**

Kuroo laughed at the conversation. As he said he might never see the blonde again. Who knows what school he goes to. Putting his phone in his pocket he went back inside to head to bed,

\--

Kuroo struggled up as Lev shook him awake.

“Kurooooo! Wake up! We need to get ready!” Lev scowled as Kuroo groaned.

“That's what he gets for staying out so late. C’mon. Even I'm awake before you,” Kenma sighed as he made his way over to the tired captain, then kicked him, "Get up."

Kuroo groaned again and pushed himself up. He finally got dressed and led the team out to the front of the building. And as dramatic as it could be, they met face to face with their rivals. Karasuno High. Kuroo could see at the end, Kenma shifting around. The teams glared at each other for a minute. Finally getting to moving, Nekoma headed inside.

“Kenma?!” A small orange haired kid came running up to Kenma, “Y-y-you’re on the Nekoma team?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kenma turned his head to the side.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The shrimp slumped.

“You never asked.”

“But you said “see you later!” Shrimp spoke up, “you must’ve known something!”

“The words “karasuno high school” where written on your T-shirt,” Kenma turned his head back.

“HEY HEY HEY! What business do you have with our setter?” yamamoto glared down at the short kid.

“Hey…” Kenma scowled, but the shrimp, Hinata, froze in shock.

“I-im sorry!” Hinata backed away, but only to back up into a guy that looked like Yamamoto. Kurro kept his eyes on the ruckus.

“What about you? What business do you have with our first-year? EH?” The Baldy scowled deeply. 

“What is it to you? EH?” The two got close, snarling at each other.

Kenma and Hinata sat to the side. Hinata seemed to be freaking out about the situation. 

“You wanna rumble, City boy? Eh?” 

“You are about to rumble in the game that we’re about to play,” A older looking boy came up behind baldy, he had a beauty mark on his cheek and grey hair, “And stop saying city boy. It's embarrassing.”

The baldy seemed to freeze up.

Yaku hopped up behind the angry Yamamoto, “Yamamoto, stop picking fights all the time. It makes you look stupid.”

Yamamoto froze.

The two, Yaku and the grey haired boy, apologize to each other about their rowdy team mates. But in a flash, Yamamoto put his hand to his chest, making a startled noise. He had spotted a pretty girl. Most likely to be the Karasuno female manager.

“Female manager, good!” he stepped back, stumbling over his words. Inuoka and Yuki stared at him before they jumped in joy.

“Right on!” Yuki cheered.

“They have a female manager!” Inuoka grinned. 

“Yakisoba bun score!” They high fived.

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!” Yamamoto ran off, the first years calling for him to come back.

Kuroo turned and spotted the Karasuno captain, “I’m Looking forward to our game today.” He put on a pleasing smile.

“I am also looking forward to our game today.” The karasuno captain, Daichi, smiled back.

“Woo-hoo! The ceiling is so high!”

“Hold that end.” 

“It's just a ceiling.” 

> _OH, he’s the shrewd type._

Kuroo pulled away and headed back to his team. He was going to have fun beating them. The team gathered around him. He gave some encouraging words. But he always did this chant before a game. Kenma always told him it was embarrassing but he enjoyed doing it.

“We are plasma. Keep the flow in motion. Distribute the oxygen… so the brain can run smoothly! Lets go!”

“Yes sir!”

He came up with the chant when kenma first joined the team. He thought it fit them perfectly. They are the blood keeping the brain healthy with oxygen. Their brain is kenma, the blood and body is the team. Keep kenma alive and aware, keep their receives and plays in motion and they will surely succeed. 

“Kuroo, would you stop doing that? It’s kind of embarrassing,” Kenma scolded.

“What’s wrong with it? It’s for the atmosphere!” Yamamoto laughed as he walked by.

“It's like self-hypnosis,” Kai smiled at the two.

“Exactly.” Kuroo smirked.

The teams lined up to bow. 

“We will now commence the practice game between Kekoma High and Karasuno High!”

“Thank you for the game!”  
  


\--

Throughout the games Nekoma had played against Karasuno that day were long and well lasting. Their rivals were truly good at playing, well individually. They could use some work as a team but they were fun to play against.

But something bugged him. The tall blonde from Karasuno, number 11. Kuroo didn’t really remember anything from last night. As of now his mind and body was tired and the best he could do is not yawn and keep his head up. But he did want to find out who this blonde was. When he thought about it more he thought the blonde from last night was similar to the one he sees now. The glasses were the same, their attitudes could be put side by side and you probably get the same person. And so he concluded that the blonde was the guy he met last night. God, wait till Akaashi and Bokuto hear this.

As the blonde watched the two first year idiots, Inuoka and Hinata, jump around, Kuroo scooted in behind him.

“What is that conversation?” The blonde turned to look at Kuroo.

“That isn't a conversation for high schoolers. But I think you could try goofing around more like a high schooler,” Kuroo smirked.

The blonde sighed, Kuroo thinks his name is Tsukishima, He picked it up from the Karasuno players.

“I’m not good at it,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked away from the teasing third year.

Kuroo laughed, “You’re so young.”

  
—

The sun was just going down, casting an orange glow all around his Team. They stood in a row, in front of Karasuno. Separating into parts, the two teams mingled with the other.

“Comrade, we shall meet again!” They cried and shook hands, pulling close in a ‘bro’ hug. 

Yaku smirked, “What as that?”

“Beats me. Don’t look at them too much,” Kuroo sighed, though he smiled. 

Daichi approached Kuroo, both giving a sinister laugh and then to the poleit, shaking each other's hands.

“We won’t lose next time,” Daichi grinned.

“We won’t lose next time either,” Kuroo put on a forceful grin as well.

“Stop it! You’re scaring us!” Suga and Yaku shivered as they watched their captains silently argue.

Kuro and Daichi stood there for a while, trying to be as polite as they could be. But, not to any surprise, they seemed to be silently insulting each other as time passed.

The rival teams cried and waved goodbye, hoping for another game soon. Yamamoto cried as he waved to Baldy, Tanaka. Kenma said goodbye to Hinata, Kuroo mocked him for it. Tanaka wiped his nose and waved goodbye to Yamamoto. Hinata jumped up and down to say goodbye to Kenma. They were destined to be good friends. 

Kuroo smirked and waved goodbye to the scowling blonde named Tsukishima. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and turned away from Kuroo, following his team as they left. 

The bus ride was loud with everyone talking about the games and their adventures between games with the other team. It was like everyone was on the same team as Karasuno. The day had been nice. Especially meeting that certain blonde.

\--

_Kuroo!_

_Akaashi!_

_Answer now!_

_I've got something to tell you two!_

**Yes, Kou?**

**_Yes?_ **

_Ok ok!_

_I love you!_

**_Oh Koutarou…_ **

**_Love you too ♥︎_ **

**HAHHAHA**

**Love you more ❤︎❤︎**

**Jesus that was such a Kou move**

_Yay!_

_I love you guys more ( ˘ ³˘)_

**_How was the game, Kuroo?_ **

_OH MY GOSH_

_YEAH HOW WAS IT_

**Games***

**It was fun! Karasuno is not to be messed with!**

**(Even though we won all the games ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ)**

_OOO_

_I WANT TO PLAY AGAINST THEM!_

**_Maybe someday._ **

_**Anyone interesting?** _

**Ummm**

**They had this short kid, he could jump! MB**

**And a scary good setter! Like he was hella good.**

_Akaashi!!_

_We need to play against them!!_

**_Go ask coach, he can set it up._ **

_Yesssss_

**OH ALSO**

**I saw the blonde again :0**

_No wayyyy >:00 _

**_I told you._ **

**Ughhh ik ik.**

**He played for Karasuno and he was a MB!**

**Lazy ass. That's what he was (=｀.´=)**

**But being hot made up for it.**

_ԅ(º﹃ºԅ)_

_We so need to meet him!_

**I think he hates me though.**

**_You guys…_ **

**_If you don't want someone to hate you, don't tease them._ **

**_And i don’t think he would want to meet us._ **

**WHaT??**

_Whatt???_

**_._ **

**_We’re strangers, and he doesn’t know Kuroo well either._ **

**_Why should he trust kuroo?_ **

**Are you saying i'm untrustable??**

**Cus i am trustable, excuse you!**

_…._

_But I want to meet him_

**_Kou._ **

**_Really?_ **

**But who knows what he's thinking! He could like me!**

_Bro i dont think Kej liked you when you guys first met_

**OK WHAT???**

**_He's lying, don't be upset_ **

**But Kou can’t lie.**

**AKAASHI HOW COULD YOU!!**

**_Oh my god._ **

_Not sorry bro d(￣◇￣)b_

**I'm so hurt.**

**_Let's not talk about this anymore_ **

_OK! What was his name?? :00_

_Did you find out??_

**Tsukishima~**

**♪₍₍ ᕕ(๑ơ∀ơ๑)ᕗ⁾⁾♪**

_Σ(･口･)_

_YOOO_

_I so need to see himmm_

_Got any photos??_

**I’m not some old weirdo!**

**He’s a first year! ಠ_ಠ**

**_No. Kous right, I thought you would’ve had photos._ **

**_Seems like a Kuroo-San thing._ **

**YOU WOUND ME**

**THINKING SO LOW OF ME**

**Sob**

* * *

July 2012

Kuroo sighed as he stood with his teams. It was just at dawn, people were yawning and Yaku was crankier than usual. They had taken a bus To Shinzen Private High School for a week long training camp. Akaashi and Bokuto’s team would be there, which he was glad for. He got more time to see his boyfriends in real life. But when he heard Karasuno was going to be there, he couldn’t wait to see the scowling blonde again. Bokuto was now satisfied that he would be able to play against Karasuno. 

Soon a bus pulled up in front of Shinzen High, and the team of Karasuno flooded out. Hinata jumped immediately over to Kenma,

“Hey Kenma, hey Kenma! Where’s Sky Tree at?” Hinata twirled around in a circle, eyes the area.

“Huh? Sky Tree?” Kenma made a face at Hinata.

“OOH!! Is that Tokyo tower?! That over there!” Hinata pointed.

“Uh… No…? That's just a regular cell tower,” Kenma seemed to be sweating nervously.

Kuroo laughed, “Y’know, that conversation sounds familiar. What, don’t you have cell towers up in Miyagi?” He directed his gaze to Daichi.

“Every call tower in Tokyo is going to look like Tokyo tower to the country Bumpkins!” Daichi scowled, snorting as he replied to Kuroo. 

“That’s an insult, y’know. And this Saitama, not Tokyo,” Sugawara Sighed, glaring at the captains.

Kuroo laughed and turned his gaze and his attention back to Kenma and Hinata. 

“OOH! We’re at a different school this time!” Kuroo can assume that Hinata was talking about the last camp they were at.

“All the schools in the association take turns hosting our training sessions. Last time we were at Fukurodani. Today we’re at Shinzen,``Kenma watched Hinata jump around, “We always do the weeklong camp at Shinzen. The weather is cooler here but the bugs suck.”

A figure came running down the large stairway, Lev and his long legs bounded up to Kenma and Hinata,

“DIDJA GROW ANY?!”

“Shut up Lev.”

“Could you come up with a ruder way to say hi?” Hinata pouted, “Who’s gonna grow any in two weeks?

“I grew two millimeters!” Lev bragged, laughing.

“WHA?!?!?” Hinata squeaked.

Kuroo found himself wandering before the matches started. He’d been to Shinzen many times and knew his way around. Was he looking for Akaashi and Bokuto? What was he doing? Kuroo questioned himself. The day had just begun, maybe he could look for his boyfriends. That would be nice. Maybe he wouldn’t. Walking down the school halls, he spotted a vending machine, food it is! While looking across the machine, footsteps pounded down the hallway.

“Bokuto-san!” A familiar voice called. 

Turning to look down the hallway he saw his boyfriends running.

“KUROO!” Bokuto rushed up to Kuroo, swooping in for a hug.

Kuroo laughed, “BRO!” 

Bokuto kissed him, smiling and sloppy. Akaashi sighed as he slowed to a stop near the to teen boys.

“Come here!” Kuroo pulled in Akaashi, kissing him on the head, “Ah I missed you guys…!” 

Bokuto laughed and flushed his head between Kuroos neck and shoulder, giving him a kiss again. Akaashi sighed but smiled, returning a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek.

“Ok off. I’m getting something from the machine!” He pulled away from Bokuto and Akaashi.

Bokuto groaned and reluctantly let go of Kuroo. Kuroo tapped a few buttons and paid 10 yen for a small energy drink. Popping it open, he chugged half of it while he started walking with the two teens down the hallway. Kuroo smiled as he watched Bokuto skip down the hallway, turning his head to look back at him and Akaashi like they might disappear if he looked away for too long.

The trio rushed to the gym, Kuroo throwing away the metal can into the trash and rushing over to his team. Kenma eyes him, fully knowing where he was and what he was doing. He hasn't really told Nekoma about the relationship but he thinks they already know. Though, Kuroo’s glad they haven't tried to confront him about it. But the three are pretty obvious. 

\--

The games ended and Bokuto came rushing over to Kuroo, His mouth wide in a “HEY HEY HEY!”. Everyone has come accustomed to Bokuto’s bird-like loudness. Akaashi tried behind, quiet and thoughtful as always. But don't let that fool you, it's just a cover for a mastermind. An evil mastermind. From what Kuroo has learned about his boyfriends is that; don't trust most of the things that comes out of either of their mouths. Bokuto can’t lie but most of what he says is some bullshit or something stupid. But Akaashi on the other hand, he seems so soft but he's really good at manipulating you. Example, if he wants something he will just bat his lashes and boom, you're doing something for him. 

But really he loves them.

Bokuto threw his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders, pulling him closer, “I saw him! The blonde! Oh my god I think i might’ve died in the middle of the game…”

“He means, we can see why you talked about him so much,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, though a smile played on his lips. 

Kuroo laughed, “Sorry if I feel so distant from this right now,” Kuroo gestured to the three of them. 

“DUDE! You’re allowed to talk about pretty people! Just share them,” Bokuto patted his shoulder, not letting go.

Kuroo snickered, “Thanks bro. Want to go practice? It’s my turn to whipp Lev into shape,”

“Yes! That means more time to spend with you! You’re coming right, Akaashi?” Bokuto Grinned and turned around to look at his other Boyfriend.

“Looks like i have to,” Akaashi sighed but smiled at Bokuto’s insistence. 

Akaashi told Kuroo that they’d wait in the next gym over, and so the pair left Kuroo for him to look for the lang legged dumbass named Lev. As he searched he could hear Bokuto getting rejected by his team for extra practice. But finally Kuroo was able to find Lev,

“Do I have too??” Lev groaned as he walked besides Kuroo.

“Yes you do! You’re behind all of the first years!” Kuroo slapped Lev’s back, shoving him forward, “You need to get better!”

Lev sighed as he sluggishly followed Kuroo into the next gym, Lev vowed to himself that someday, SOMEDAY! That he would be even better than Kuroo so he couldn't be dragged into things like these. Swinging open the door, Kuroo waved to Bokuto and Akaashi. Lev followed in, letting out a long sigh. 

Kuroo smacked him on the back, “Go stretch and start doing laps! I’m watching you,” He made a gesture with his fingers, pointing back and forth. 

Lev glared but followed the instructions and started to work. Akaashi waved over Kuroo, 

“Can you pickle with Bokuto? I forgot my water in the other gym,” Kuroo nodded.

“Of course, take your time!” Akaashi smiled and jogged away.

Kuroo tossed up and ball, hitting it over to Bokuto, the two passed the volleyball back and forth for a while. Somehow, around 10 minutes of passing, neither had messed. Well, only until Lev spoke up and asked what he was doing next. Speaking up spooked Kuroo, making him drop the ball. 

“Oh uh, Let's work on your receiving then! Bokuto, want to help? You can hit the ball,” Kuroo looked back over to Bokuto, who jumped at the idea and agreed. 

Soon Akaashi made his way into the gym, eyeing the two third years to basically kill the first year. In a few short seconds Lev was on the ground complaining, his arms red and sweating a storm. Kuroo called for the dying first year to get up, and that he wasn’ t done yet. But, Akaashi stepped up to save the poor tall kid, saying that he needed a break and they should just work together.

Kuroo smiled, agreeing. But first he wanted to take a break and get some fresh air. Bokuto bounced over to join him, standing in front of the open door. Then he should get back to working Lev into the ground- no uh, helping Lev get better.

Kuroo eyed the dark hallway, letting Bokuto stretch and warm up.

“Aha! Hey, you there! From Karasuno! With the glasses!” Kuroo smirked as he spotted the brooding blonde. Bokuto’s head swirled around to search for who Kuroo was talking to. 

“Mind coming over here and block for us?”

“Oh, sorry, but i’m done for the day! Good night!” The blonde bowed.

“Wha??” Kuroo scowled.

“C’mon! Spike practice doesn’t do any good if there isn’t anyone trying to block! Please?” Bokuto seemed to catch onto what Kuroo was trying to do.

“Why me?” Tsukishima glared, “Pick on someone from your own team....”

“Bokuto-san, will practice speaking for forever and a day, so everybody ditches as fast as they can,” Akaashi noticed the two third years talking had walked over.

“And i’m trying to whip this one into shape,” Kuroo pointed to Lev, who Tsuikshima could barely see but could notice he was lying on the ground in pain.

“I… I told you…” Lev huffed, out of breath, “ I'd be more than happy to block!” 

“Shut up! If you want to be on Nekoma’s roster, you have to know how to receive the ball!” Kuroo raised his voice. Lev groaned. 

Kuroo whirled back around to point at Bokuto, “he may not look like it… But this guy is one of the top five hitters in the entire nation! He’s good to practice against.”

Bokuto smiled, pridefully.

“All though, he’s not good enough to be in the top three,” Akaashi pointed out. 

“Get over it,” Kuroo deadpanned.

“ **Dont compliment me if you’re just gonna turn it into an insult!** ” Bokuto whined, offended.

“Besides…” Kuroo turned his head to look at Tsukishima, “If you’re gonna call yourself a middle blocker, don’t you think you should, You know… **_Practice Blocking?_ **” 

That seemed to snap something inside Tsukishima. He looked iratiable but he walked past the three older boys in a huff. 

Bokuto flashed a thumbs up to Kuroo, who was snickering.

\--

“ONE!”  
  


  
“MORE!”  
  
  


“TIME!”

The ball seemed to be hit against his arms repeatedly. Tsukishima felt himself deteriorate as he was “abused” by the ball that Bokuto hit at him for the next 20 minutes. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he jumped again, following Bokuto’s eyes and the ball, _A line shot!_ Tsukishima moved his arms to face the line, though he was able to touch the ball, it went outside the line. Another point for Bokuto.

“YEAH! WhoO!” Bokuto howled in delight, as always.

“Do you feel like you need to get excited for beating a single block?” Akaashi looked over to the cheering teen.

Tsukishima bent down, hands on his knees, his breath flattering. 

“Shut it, you buzz kill!” Bokuto quickly turned to face Akaashi, frowning.

“Then how about we make it a double block?” Kuroo had crept up behind the blonde, spooking him.

Tsukishima Scanned the court, knowing that Kuroo had just been training Lev. Soon, he spotted Lev sprawled across the floor, _is he dead?_

“Double blocking? BRING IT ON!” Bokuto’s mood leaped up again.

Soon, Bokuto was running up and jumping for Akaashi’s set. 

“Make sure to cover the line shot, Blondie!” Kuroo smirked.

Tsukishima decided to listen to what Kuroo had said and jumped to block the line shot that Bokuto reached for a lot. A split second, Bokuto had tried to hit the ball across in a cross shot. But, Kuroo had stuck his hands out to smack the ball back onto Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s side of the court.

“Haha!” Kuroo snorted as he landed.

“AGh!” 

Tsukishima stared wided eyes as he watched the two land next and infront of him. 

“Y’know Blondie? You make some real good reads, but uh,” Bokuto scratched his chin and looked up in thought, “You’re a wuss when it comes to blocking! I’m sorta scared if i hit your arms too hard i’ll break ‘em!”

Tsukishima felt heat bubble up to his face, agitation spiking. 

“You gotta put more guts into it-- GUTS!” 

“I’m young enough that i’m still growing,” He laughed, fighting back, “I'm just starting to put on more muscle AND height!”

Tsukishima stood up straighter, comparing his one inch difference to Bokuto. Bokuto just growled.

“Are you sure you want to be talking about the long view like that? Shorty might just come along and take all that glor instead?” Kuroo scooched around to face Tsukishima, right in the face, “You are both sitting in the same position after all.”

Tsukishima felt himself go blank. Like, he didn't really feel anything about the situation. But to cover himself up he responded, cheerily, “Oh there not much i can do about that anyway. Hinata is just on a completely different level than i am, Talent wise.”

It didn't come out the way Tsukishima meant it to be, but it was close enough. He knew that he had height on Hinata but he also knew that he didn't have as much natural talent as the other first year.

Kuroo wanted to respond but was interrupted quickly, “Ohh! Are you guys still practicing spikes?”

Inuoka Charged in, “Can i block with you? Lemme bloooock!”

Yaku and Fukunaga followed right behind the hyperactive first year, “Yo Lev! Stop lying on the ground like a moldy log, get up and practice your receiving!”

“Wha-? YAKU-SAN?!” 

“What do you mean “wha-?”” 

Tsukishima watched as the other nekoma players settled around them. He then turned to say goodbye, “Well it looks like you don’t need me anymore.Im going to bed. Bye.”

“Huh? Wait.” Kuroo tried to halt Tsukishima.

Tsukishima ended up ignoring him and strutting away from the third years and the second year.

“uh-Oh,” Akaashi sighed, “I think you could’ve hit a nerve, Kuroo-san.”

“Yeah~! You Ticked him off!” Bokuto snorted a laugh, “That was a real skrew up, taunt master kuroo!”

‘Yeah, well, i don’t think anyone would have expected that,” Kuroo shook his head and faced his boyfriends.

“Expected what?”

“Shrimpy, when it comes to skill and experience …. He sucks. Plus, y’know he's short,” Kuroo sighed and scratched his head, “on the other hand, Our blondie has both the intelligence and the height that shrimpy doesn't have.  
  


“Yet not only does blondie not see himself as an equal, but he sees shrimpy as someone whos out of his league, someone better,” He laughed, “Who would've expect that?”

Tsukishima paused as he got outside,

_Dammit, I forgot my knee pads._

He dragged himself back over to the first Gymnasium, Karasuno had shoved themselves in, practicing. Nishinoya was tapping the back on the side of the wall, serving practice. The freak duo were trying out their moves again. And Yamaguchi was practicing his floats.

“So stupid,” Tsukishima frowned, “It's just a club.”

A tinge of regret poked at his throat. 

**“It makes it hurt so much worse later.”**

**Author's Note:**

> *Ugly crying* WEEKS! WEEKS OF SUFFERING! AND WRITERS BLOCK! AND I HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Its not edited, i just needed to get this out before i could suffer anymore. It was supposed to be a long shot but its not :( It was hard to write cuz i had an idea, but the idea wasn't clear *Cries* 
> 
> Online classes are kicking my butt and i don't know when the second chapter will be out but uh, heads up! <33
> 
> (HAHHAA i cant finish this shit. Jeez, i have NO IDEAS for this fic. as said, it was supposed to be a long shot and now it shall stay as one. Yay!)
> 
> ((Aug 5,  
> Hahah, I love looking back at this and still have no plans and absolutely hating it. Glad you guys like it tho))
> 
> thank you for waiting!!!!  
> (I’d you see any mistakes let me know!)


End file.
